


Six guys, four couples, three pregnancies and two overprotective different breeds of bulldogs.

by Scottiedog17



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: Callum Ilott and Marcus Armstrong-Callum and Marcus and their almost complete baby nursery. There is also their growing number of stuffed animals which might be growing a bit out of hand. Featuring a week into their parenting with their new pup Lola.Juan Manuel Correa and Jüri Vips-Jüri and Juan are reflecting on their plans on trying to make their pup tri-lingual, and Jüri is also complaining about being quite heavily pregnant. Featuring a few days into their parenting with their new pup Astrid-Joanna, or simply AJ. (I’ve included the idea of a post-natal nest as it fits into this shot)Lewis Hamilton and George Russell-George and Lewis are in the kitchen at 4 AM due to George’s cravings, but it does mean that they can reflect on the future. There’s also Roscoe making an appearance, accepting the fact he’s going to have a baby to look after. Featuring a month in their parenting with their new pup Freddie.Oscar Piastri and Logan Sargent-Oscar and Logan are left in charge of baby Ilott and baby Correa, their own goal to uphold their title of best and coolest paddock uncles. It also leaves Oscar and Logan with some thoughts about their lives and the next steps that they could take.
Relationships: Juan Manuel Correa/Jüri Vips, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Oscar Piastri/Logan Sargeant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: ABO Motorsport Fic Exchange





	Six guys, four couples, three pregnancies and two overprotective different breeds of bulldogs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hedgehogfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfrog/gifts).



> Hi, hope everyone is doing well, 
> 
> So, this shot is written from the request that I was given which happens to be from the wonderful Hedgehogfrog. I hope I've done this request justice and you enjoy it. 
> 
> Basically, the request was for George/Lewis, Juan/ Jüri, Callum/Marcus or Oscar/Logan and fluff. Originally, I planned only to do one pairing, not being sure which one, I wrote four just under 2000 words shots, and decided I'd make my choice from there. However, being an indecisive person, I couldn’t choose so that’s why I shorted each other down and included all of them. So, its four little snippets of the four relationships. I also decided that I was going to make the first three shots all take place in each other of the pairings’ respective homes as I just thought it would be quite sweet and peaceful. I’ve tried to make all of them as fluffy as I can, and I also decided to add some pups as well at the end of three of the shots. Two of the pups also have a key role in Oscar and Logan’s shot so that why their shot is last.
> 
> This is also is all set a year and two years ahead, so nothing too crazy. I think I've spent just under a month on this and I'm proud of it. This is the first time; I've published anything ABO so hopefully, it's alright. 
> 
> Final thing, I would just like to give a massive shoutout to Quagswagging for running this fic exchange. It's been fun being part of this, and it's also made me write something that I wouldn’t normally post. 
> 
> Hope all of you enjoy, 
> 
> Much Love 
> 
> Scottie Dog 
> 
> xx

Marcus and Callum- 2021

Marcus sighed as he turned side to side, looking at himself in the mirror in the new baby nursery that was currently in the process of being built. It had been one of Callum’s goals that he was going to be the main one building this nursery, his alpha instincts coming out wanting to protect his omega mate and provide for Marcus and their pup. Even still, Callum had been convinced to accept some help from their parents and friends to construct some of the bigger pieces of furniture. In fact, it had been Marcus, their mums and Callum’s sister who had helped him paint the nursery. It had been a fun day whilst Callum, unfortunately, had been away doing some 'secret' stuff that he wouldn't tell Marcus about, even with all the begging that the omega had done.

The FDA pups had also gotten involved in the form of buying way too much stuff, even Christian and Guanyu had bought stuff, they responded when asked by the couple, that they had been teammates with the pair. They wanted to give them something, and it seemed everyone was determined to create some sort of zoo for Callum and Marcus’ pup. Marcus’s favourites currently were the kangaroo and crocodile from Oscar and Logan, the young omega and alpha having been mated for just under a year. The series of toys from the FDA pups, the roe deer from Christian, the panda from Guaynyu and the bear and jaguar from Juan and Jüri.

Marcus and Callum had also given Juan and Jüri a Kiwi bird toy and a peacock. The reason behind the peacock was that Callum had shown Marcus a photo of one that had escaped in Cambridge, as that was where he was from, and of course, the pair thought this was genius.

The omega was looking forward to having a pup, his nesting instincts kicking in, proven by the large number of cushions and blankets that were starting to fill up the crib and the growing ‘zoo’ It was beginning to feel much more real, and now he just wanted their pup in that crib, or in his arms or in Callum’s arms. Oh, that was the omega pregnancy hormones spiking again. This had been happening a lot more recently as Marcus started to process in his pregnancy, he currently was about eight months, and his bump was noticeable hence why he was looking at the bump in the mirror.

When Marcus’ bump started to show, his inner omega had felt sad when it became apparent that he wasn’t going to have a massive bump. Still, Callum had cuddled up to him and told him that there wasn’t anything wrong with having a small bump and that the main thing was that both himself and pup was healthy, which had made him feel so much better. Their bedroom now always smelt of their mixed scent and Marcus’ inner omega purred whenever himself and Callum curled up on their bed. He had also discovered as he processed in his pregnancy it was a relief that his bump wasn’t that huge. He still had some sense of mobility; he could wear a more extensive variety of clothing. Sure it was all maternity clothing, but the best bit was his FDA jacket still fitted by some form of a miracle.

Then there was Jüri who was at the opposite end of the pregnancy scale. He had a much larger bump and looked eight-month pregnant. He also had been stuck in maternity sweatpants for the last month or so and had been struggling with mobility a little and been waddling around. Marcus might have called him a penguin once or twice. Marcus did like the fact that both him and Jüri were both pregnant at the same time allowing them to have somebody they could yell at about all the issues of pregnancy and everything in between, who was going through it as well. As much as Callum and Juan were supportive, there were a few areas where they were a bit clueless. Actually, thinking about the timings, it might be down to that F2 end of season party where everyone drank possibly a bit too much, and one thing led to another.

However, the four of them were happy because it meant that their pups would be the same age, and hopefully, they could become friends. He was also slightly jealous that Jüri and Juan’s pregnancy announcement to their families had gone way smoother than his and Callum’s had. They had planned a nice meal for both their families, Marcus had taken both his mum and Callum’s mum into the kitchen, had an actual bun in the oven, accidentally burned it and almost set the kitchen on fire.

Sure, Marcus was only 21, and Callum was 23, but they could do this, and they had proven to their parents and everyone they were capable of raising a pup, they had already been raising Poppy, the French bulldog for a good few years and she had turned out alright. Besides Jüri was 21 and Juan was 22 so they were equally as young. The only issue surrounding Poppy was that she had turned slightly overprotective of Marcus as dogs could turn protective over their ‘omegas’, Marcus was definitely Poppy’s omega, it also might have caused some unintentional problems. It also happened that Lewis and George were also expecting, and Callum and George were decent enough friends, so the pair had been invited around a few times. Unfortunately, Roscoe had also gone overprotective, and this had led to the two different breeds of bulldogs deciding that they weren’t friends.

Currently, it seemed that they had reached some sort of truce, sensing both of their ‘omegas’ were reaching their due dates. This whole issue with the dogs had even led to George and Lewis giving Callum and Marcus a toy English bulldog whilst Callum and Marcus had given them a toy French bulldog, as a friendly gesture and also as some weird sort of peace offering. It had also allowed Marcus to get to know George and the older omega was one of the nicest guys that Marcus had met. Lewis also was one of the nicest alphas that he had met as well. Lewis was one of the few alphas that Callum was chill with, and when the four of them had met, he hadn’t automatically wrapped his arm around Marcus, which he did whenever he came across any other alphas who he viewed as a threat. It had gone a little overboard in Marcus’ opinion with the whole pregnancy. Juan was just the same with Jüri.

“Hey baby, how are you and the bump.”

Marcus playfully laughed as he felt his alpha mate wrap his arms around his waist and rest his hands on the bump, gently nuzzling into Marcus’ mating mark, whilst rubbing small circles on his stomach, taking him out of his thoughts.

“I thought I told you; we weren’t calling our unborn pup, the bump.”

“I know, but it works for us. Neither of us speaks Spanish or Estonian, so we don’t have any cute nicknames like Juan and Jüri. I also know that they have a massive list of Spanish and Estonian names; they are quite proud of themselves for that list.”

Callum laughed softly as he felt Marcus nuzzling into him,

“You know, you’ve gotten clingy recently.”

“My hormones have gone into overdrive; what do you expect? I want my mate by my side, making sure that everything is going alright, and it reduces the chance of any major complications. Besides, we are both well aware that I'm normally a little clingy. It's just been turned up by like 10.”

Marcus smiled again before Callum nosed against his mating mark again.

“How am I that surprised? So, I guess this will carry on for the next few months then, especially after the pup’s born.”

Callum gave a small smile and another laugh before Marcus’ whacked him on the arm,

“You’re one to talk; you are just as clingy. Anyway, it's nice, though.”

Marcus smiled again, purring as his mate started to rub his shoulders and gently nosed into Marcus’ neck, against his mating mark.

“Well, I mean I’m being a good mate, making sure that everything is going alright with you and the bump.”

This made Marcus fake gasp,

“Yeah right, you're just being a clingy alpha on a massive scale.”

Callum then gave another groan before laughing again,

“I hate you right now.”

“Love you too.”

A month or so later- Marcus, Callum and Lola

Callum gave a small smile as he held his and Marcus’ newborn pup in his arms, making it seem so much more real.

“Hey, little one, you know me and your papa love you very much and are going to make sure nothing bad happens. Don’t tell your Papa this, but I am definitely going to make sure that you are going to have an English accent.”

Callum was broken out of his ramblings by Marcus, who had come into the nursery and wrapped his arms around Callum’s waist and resting his head on his mate’s shoulder looking at their pup.

“What’s this about making sure Lola has an English accent? She’ll totally have a Kiwi one.”

Marcus smiled as he watched Lola, who was looking at them with a big smile on her face.

“Or she could have a weird hybrid accent; everyone is convinced that Jüri and Juan’s pup is going to have some weird American-Estonian hybrid one.

Callum smiled again before careful shifting Lola, and she started to gurgle happily when she could see her dads better. It amazed the pair that their pup was already three weeks old, it certainly hadn’t felt like three weeks since they brought her home.

“You know I have a feeling that she’ll a weird accent which will surprise people, but I don't think anybody will be that surprised when they learn that this little terror is an alpha pup.”

Marcus laughed before he came around to stand beside Callum, feeling Lola’s eyes noticing him walking around again, resulting in more happy gurgling. Still, she didn’t make any signs of wanting to move from Callum’s arms.

“So do you reckon that she’ll have it in her, to become a future world champion?”

Callum smiled as he felt Marcus lean his head against him.

“Marcus, I think you're jumping ahead slightly. We should focus on the here and now, get through the few weeks and months. Then we also need to have her walking and talking before we even start to think about the possibility of her racing.”

“Yeah there is that, but I think she would make a pretty good race car driver.”

Marcus gave another smile as he gently stroked the side of Lola’s face, making her giggle again. Callum grinned again; he liked moments like this, moments where he and Marcus could just be an average couple raising their first pup without having to worry about all the stresses of being in the world of motorsports.

* * *

Jüri and Juan- 2021

“Hello, my love. You feeling alright?”

Juan gave a smile as he saw Jüri lying on the sofa watching him as he entered the flat, his eight-month pregnant mate looking up at him when he heard the door opening.

“My feet hurt, I have a headache, pup is kicking like mad, my hormones are going mad, and I feel very pregnant.”

Jüri gave a small sigh before Juan rolled his eyes playfully, even when pregnant, his omega mate could be a little winey, but honestly, Juan loved him for it. So he smiled, making his way over to Jüri and sliding on the sofa lifting the omega’s feet onto his lap and started rubbing them, making Jüri purr.

“I love you right now.”

Juan proceed to burst out laughing,

“You are very easy to please; I seem to be moving up in your books again.”

This made Jüri stop purring and giving Juan a look who laughed again, raising his hands in surrender and went back to rubbing the omega’s feet, the purring starting up again. Jüri’s pregnancy thankfully hadn’t been that bad, and there hadn’t been any issues which had relieved Juan, his inner alpha switching to overprotective the minute that he’d figured out that his mate was pregnant. Despite his good intentions, he had turned slightly aggressive towards any other alphas that he viewed as being threatening; there might have been a little bit of accidental growling. Thankfully all the other alphas were understanding and knew when to step back.

It also seemed to help that Callum had also appeared to turn a bit overprotective over Marcus, it weirdly balanced the pair out, and their two omegas were extremely grateful for it. Oh and having a younger Alpha in the form of Logan being around also seemed to make a positive difference as they didn’t view him as a threat and he was the same age as both Marcus and Jüri. They also all had massive respect for him as he had been the one who had stepped in on his own accord to try and keep the two older alphas calm.

“So other than these lovely pregnant side-effects, what you been up to then?”

Juan asked again before Jüri sighed, his eyes still closed before he started talking,

“So I might have had an hour phone call with Marcus agreeing that the group of people who wrote the ‘pregnancy bible’ are liars. Then also spent another hour complaining about back pain, sore feet which I am very thankful for you dealing with right now. Then I also might have bought a few more pairs of post-pregnancy sweatpants and some post-natal nest materials. You would be amazed how much stuff goes into it. Like its way, more heavy-duty compared to a normal one. Then I’ve also watched a ton of YouTube videos on how to build one.”

“What’s the pregnancy bible?”

“It’s a book that has been around for years, and it has’ fantastic’ information about how to go through your pregnancy and stuff you need to know, basically. I mean every single person in the whole healthcare system recommends it. However, the authors are nothing but a bunch of massive liars, and Marcus agrees with me.”

Juan looked at his mate who wasn’t looking that impressed, trying not to laugh at the pouty look on the omega’s face. He was so grateful that Marcus was pregnant as well because it meant that he had Callum who was also going through all of this. If anything, this whole ongoing experience had brought the two alphas closer together. Another unexpected positive hopefully was that the two pups were going to be friends.

“So what’s so bad about this book that has led you to call it a bunch of lies, even when healthcare professionals have recommended it. I mean even our midwife suggested it to us at our first appointment.”

“There is not a single thing about dealing with alphas who are way too clingy; I don’t care if you and Callum call yourself protective mates, deep down we know you’re clingy alphas. Also, it doesn’t mention a thing about the issue of your mate embarrassing you. I mean I knew it was going to bad, but I had no idea it was going to be this bad.”

At this Juan again laughed, he hated to admit to it, but maybe Jüri did have a point, he might have been a little clingy,

“Well, in my defence, I might have seen one or two things more threatening than they actually were. Also, I haven’t embarrassed you that much in all these months.”

“There have been multiple times, but we can talk about that another time. If I think about though, I did read this article that Marcus sent me. The main conclusion from it was that younger alpha males, mostly in their 20s are more likely to become way too overprotective of their mates especially if its first pup, regardless of how chill they are normally. You, my love, fit that perfectly.”

Juan then proceeded to slowly put Jüri’s feet back on the floor, the omega seeming to get the hint and shuffled along, so his head was resting on Juan’s lap before giving another sigh.

“I again would just like point out that the accidental growling only happened like twice.”

“Yes and yet you still managed to freak out some of the younger drivers, on those two occasions. I swear a few of them are still traumatized from it.”

Jüri stared up at Juan with puppy eyes whilst Juan carefully bent down to nuzzle the top of Jüri’s head before he moved his nose down to his mate’s neck and scenting him. He had been scenting the omega a lot recently, and it always seemed to make Jüri purr. Making it clear that he adored the alpha even with the multiple embarrassments that came with it.

“My final comment on this whole mess is that I did apologize to them.”

“Yeah, yeah, you did.”

Jüri murmured as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his mate’s fingers running through his hair. The pair remained like that for a few moments in that comfortable silence, before Juan broke the silence with

“So, I was thinking about something. If our pup does choose to go into racing, what nationality do you think baby would take and race under.”

This comment made Jüri sigh, pause and then, with his eyes still closed,

“I think our main aim, to begin with, is to make our pup tri-lingual first. After that, we wait to see if pup wants to race. If yes, we considered our options, of which there are three. . 1- Ecuador because you were born there, 2- America because you race under an American license, there’s a loophole somewhere. Then finally 3- Estonia which we all know is the best and undisputed champion choice, but we’ll figure that out later.”

This made Juan burst out laughing again, which made Jüri purr again, he liked making the alpha laugh; it always just gave him a nice feeling inside. It was strange; he couldn’t explain it. Also, he was deadly serious, Estonia was 100% the correct choice.

“I think we are both very aware that we both have very different ideas about what the correct answer is. Much like we both know that there are two clear answers for Callum and Marcus.”

Juan gave a small sigh as he heard Jüri purr before he opened his eyes again and turned his head so he could get a better look at the alpha,

“Oh well, we both know that we’ll be supportive, regardless. Also, George and Lewis have it way more straight forward for them. They’re both British, so easy one for them there.”

This made both of them laugh, sure baby Hamilton was going to have a seven-time world champion for a father but wouldn’t be tri-lingual, unlike baby Correa. Well, that was the masterplan, but it was now just a question of if the pair were going to stick with it. They had tried to teach each other Spanish and Estonian, but they only knew a few words and phrases in their mate’s respective language. So hopefully if the masterplan worked out, baby Correa would be a tri-lingual master, and also maybe a future world champion at some point in the future.

“Right, so I am going to get you something to eat because I want to be a good mate and make sure that you don’t starve.”

Juan smiled as he got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen being followed by a

“Love you.”

Two months later- Juan, Jüri and Astrid-Joanna,

“Hey, so turns out we made a gorgeous pup. She looks like you.” 

Jüri gave a small smile as he carefully stroked the few wispy hairs off their daughter’s forehead. She was curled up on Jüri’s chest in a little babygrow, whilst Juan was lying next to his mate in their heavy-duty nest that Jüri had construed a few weeks ago. 

“We did, she looks like you as well, though. I’m amazed at how small she is though.” 

Juan gave a small smile as he reached over to press a gentle kiss to Jüri’s forehead and also on their pup’s forehead, who was fast asleep. She had been born a few weeks early so was tiny, and both Juan’s protective alpha and Jüri’s protective omega had come out, refusing to leave their pup alone since the pair had come back home from the hospital two days ago. It was a well-known fact that you didn’t bother new parents for a few weeks after their pup/s was born. Juan and Jüri were no different; it also happened that Marcus and Callum had also had their pup as well. Seemed Jüri and Marcus were more linked than they thought. 

“Yeah, the main thing is though she’s safe and at home with us.” 

Jüri, whispered as he carefully rested his head against Juan’s, who had his arm wrapped around his mate. 

“So we decided then, on her name?” 

Juan asked whilst Jüri have a small smile, 

“Yeah, so we are going with Astrid- Joanna Correa then?” 

This made the pair smile again, making it so much more real now.

“Hello then Astrid- Joanna, even though your Issi and I are going to be calling you AJ, which is way cooler. We couldn’t not call you something that didn’t start with a J, because both your Papi and Issi’s names start with J.” 

Juan slowly said as he stroked the side of AJ’s face. 

“You know you can hold her. Also teaching her Estonian and Spanish from day three. She’s going to be tri-lingual before we know it.” 

Jüri smiled before he gently handed AJ over to Juan, who carefully took her and let her rest on his chest, one of his arms protectively coming up to rest on her back. She had woken up at this point and was just staring at her Issi and Papi with a curious look before at least trying to give some sort of smile. At the same time, Jüri carefully moved, so he slid against Juan who wrapped his arm around his mate, he knew that this was the start of their own little pack and he was going to protect not only his omega mate but also his omega pup with his life. 

“You ready for the next stage of our lives then?” 

Jüri whispered before Juan nodded kissing his forehead, 

“Absolutely, you, me and AJ are going to take on the world together.” 

* * *

Lewis and George- 2021

George sighed as he sat at the kitchen table, eating ice cream straight out of the tub. This hadn’t ever been in his life plans, but hey life plans never fully were fulfilled, were they? I mean it wasn’t in his life plans that he was going to end up mating with Lewis Hamilton, his inner omega had been screaming at him for weeks before the pair mated, and honestly, that was one of the best possible decisions that he had ever made. He adored Lewis, and he knew the alpha loved him back. They had talked about pups on multiple occasions, and they both agreed they wanted them, but they were going to allow George to progress in his career first. It had even seemed like that it had been going smoothly, but that was the thing, life plans never went smoothly. In fact, the whole no pups just yet aspect of said life plan had been thrown out of the window after Lewis walked in his and George’s shared hotel room after becoming a seven-time world champion. In short, it had gotten a bit wild and four weeks later and one doctor’s appointment, George was confirmed to be pregnant. Sure, it was a bit of a surprise, but they both wanted this pup and the start of their little family.

Thankfully the midwife had assured them that it was a huge positive that George was in his early 20s, omegas in their early 20s going through their first pregnancy often found it much easier to cope and had fewer complications. This was compared to omegas in their 30s and sometimes 40s who were going through their first pregnancy. So here George was nine months later, sitting in the kitchen of his and Lewis’ kitchen eating ice cream (vegan) out of the tub with a spoon in a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms, at 4 AM. Of course, he usually wouldn’t be doing this, but he was pregnant, pregnancy makes people act differently, and it was one of those few times he could eat a ton of ice cream without having any sense of shame. There was the thought at the back of his mind that it would take months for him to lose enough baby weight to start posting shirtless selfies again, like the ones pre-pregnancy. Then again, he was pregnant, and he could get away with it, plus he hadn’t gained that much extra weight during this whole experience either so what difference did a few tubs of ice cream make?

“Hey, you know this is the first time in the last four weeks that you’ve gotten up before 6 AM. I’m impressed; I see the ice cream craving hasn’t gone away.”

George laughed as he heard Lewis coming into the kitchen, playfully offering the other spoon to his mate who came over, pulling out the seat next to George and took the spoon. Lewis then procced to scent George and brushed his fingers through the omega's hair, making George purr.

“Yeah, about that. I know I told you that I was trying to stop it, but I can’t help it. Pregnancy cravings are hard to fight. At the least the ice cream is vegan. That’s something I guess.”

“Yeah, and how much of our budget has gone on ice cream over the last nine months?”

Lewis asked jokily. He was just happy that everything had gone smoothly and that both his mate and their pup were healthy.

“A lot but its good ice cream.”

George looked up from where he had shoved the spoon in his mouth, making Lewis smile. That was another thing that he discovered over these last few months, George had gone through an amazing amount of ice cream and Lewis did find it quite adorable watching his mate waddling into the kitchen at random times to find it.

“Yes, it’s the good ice cream. Anyway, how you feeling?”

Lewis asked as George rested his head against Lewis’ shoulder carefully taking his mate’s hand and moving it under his t-shirt, so Lewis’ hand was now resting on George’s bare stomach. He could also feel the small but constant kicks, which likely explained why George was up at this time.

“Do you reckon this is yet another sign that we might have a future world champion on our hands then? Carrying on the family legacy?”

Lewis jokily asked making George snort and wheezed slightly before looking at Lewis with a deadly serious expression,

“I mean potentially. I mean it would be symbolic seeing as it all went down eight months ago after you won your seventh championship. Also, would just like to make this clear now, I need to win a world championship first to make it a family legacy thing fully.”

This made Lewis look at his mate in amazement before George shrugged,

“Well I mean it's true, and I’m pregnant. My hormones are all over the place, and thoughts like these come to my mind.”

Lewis gave another small smile before he started to rub small circles on George’s bare stomach,

“I absolutely love you when you make comments like this. I promise you as well that you will win a world championship, no doubt about it at all. Changing the subject, any idea, where the ‘guard dog’ is?”

As if on cue, they could hear the sound of said dog’s paws on the floor as he made his way into the kitchen. When George and Lewis had become a couple and then later when they mated, Roscoe was slightly wary of George, convinced that the omega was going to steal all of his owner’s attention. That hadn’t turned out to be accurate, and Roscoe was quite happy with both of his owners. When he figured out that George was pregnant, he turned very protective of the omega wanting to make sure that he was alright at all times. It was sweet even if it went overboard sometimes, an example of this was the constant fights that Roscoe and Poppy, Callum and Marcus’ French bulldog had. Deep down, everyone knew that the two dogs weren’t going to attack each other fully; they just had been barking aggressively at each other.

“Hey, Roscoe. Are you ready to be a big brother, then? You need to remember your promise, though.”

George carefully lent down so he could give stroke Roscoe, before sitting back up, Lewis having his arms around his mate’s waist just making sure that George didn’t fall over. Despite Lewis having stated on many occasions, he wasn’t an overly protective alpha; everyone knew that was a lie. Lewis had undoubtedly turned into a protective mate, and everyone had accepted it by this point.

“Don’t give me that look. You know exactly what you promised Roscoe when you came to lie on my stomach when you figured out, I was pregnant.”

The omega gave a small laugh when he noticed the bulldog’s confused face, either acting like he didn’t know what George was talking about or was pretending that he didn’t know.

“You promised that you weren’t going to be jealous when you don’t get all the attention after this pup’s born and you are also going to protect this pup, making sure that nothing bad happens.”

Roscoe gave a huff, which the two took as a sign he was well aware of what he had been told about eight or so months ago.

“Okay, I’ll take that as a sign, you are exactly aware of this promise, besides I think you and this pup will be friends.”

Lewis smiled again before he carefully took his hands-off George’s stomach which made the omega hiss slightly at the loss of contact, before Lewis got to his feet, and offered his hand to George pulling him up.

“How about we go back to bed then? I feel like as a responsible mate; I should make sure you get enough sleep.”

This made George sigh before he got to his feet, shoving the ice cream back into the freezer, and the spoons in the sink and followed his mate back to their bedroom. He then proceed to flop back on their bed making grabby hands at Lewis who procced to get back in bed and pulled George close to him, his arms wrapping around the omega, whilst George grabbed the end of the duvet and pulled it over the top of them, sealing them into their own little bubble.

“I like this,”

George murmured, his eyes started to droop, slowly getting sleepy again. This again was something that amazed Lewis. How quickly George could go from wide awake to fast asleep, ah the omega pregnancy hormones at their finest. As if to prove this point, Lewis could hear the soft sounds of George’s breathing, signalling that he had fallen asleep, Lewis wrapping his arms even tighter around his mate, before he also felt himself drifting off.

Two months later- George, Lewis and Freddie

Lewis heard happy gurgles as he made his way into his and George's house and headed towards the living room.

"Hey, Lew. Look, Freddie, its daddy."

He was greeted by George smiling and gently talking to their pup who was sitting on his playmat holding onto George's hands, the omega sitting on the floor, back on the sofa. Freddie turned around and grinned when he saw Lewis, opening his arms effectively asking to be picked up. This made the alpha laugh as he made his way over to the two, kicking off his shoes and sitting down next to George, before he picked up Freddie, the alpha pup giving a toothless grin as Lewis carefully picked him up and put him onto his lap. It was hard to believe that Freddie was a month old already and he certainly was making his mark in George and Lewis' lives.

"Hello baby, you been good for Papa then? You look to be having fun."

He asked the pup who giggled trying to reach one of his toys which were on his playmat making Lewis laugh with the look of concentration on his face, looking precisely like George.

"Is this the one, you're trying to get?"

George asked with a smile as he carefully picked up the rattle before handing it to Freddie, who had another toothless grin, and started to shake it madly. This commotion made Roscoe trot over from where he had been lying in his dog bed next to the radiator and coming over to the three.

"Hello Roscoe, have we woken you up from your nap?"

George laughed as Roscoe proceeded to lie across his stomach, closing his eyes, softly snoozing again, George it appeared was a better alternative to his dog bed and was warmer than the radiator. Roscoe also was still in a slightly protective mode over George, and this was seen as him following the omega everywhere. However, it also appeared that Roscoe and Freddie had become best friends, Roscoe refusing to leave the baby alone, and Freddie seemed to have the same feelings about the dog. Both George and Lewis had an increasing number of photos of Freddie and Roscoe. As if to prove this point, Lewis' lock screen on his phone was Freddie lying on the playmate whilst Roscoe was lying across from him, Freddie's little hand stroking the side of the dog's face.

"This is nice, you, me, our pup and the dog, who it seemed has turned into Freddie's personal guard dog."

Lewis smiled as George leaned into him, resting his head on his mate's shoulder,

"Yeah, I'm just so relieved that they've reacted so well to each other. Callum said the same thing about Poppy and their pup."

This made Lewis give a smile before he noticed Freddie offering him the rattle.

"Is this for me, baby? Thank you."

Lewis gave a small laugh both for Freddie and also at the sheer normality of this; he liked this normality.

* * *

Oscar and Logan- 2022

Logan gave a small smile as he could see people watching them with some level of interest as the pair made their way around the F2 paddock. The alpha had his arm tightly wrapped around Oscar; the omega curled into his mate grinning madly. It always surprised people when they could smell the two and clicking that the pair were mated. It was typical for young alphas, betas and omegas to couple up but not mate. It seemed to be a well-accepted unwritten rule that within this world, that the youngest you tended to mate was when both of you were in your 20s and in F2. However, Oscar and Logan, being Oscar and Logan broke that rule and mated when the pair were both in F3. They still would basically death stared anyone who seemed to question how long the pair had been mated but thankfully everyone within their circles seemed to be accepting of it, on top of that their parents were also accepting of the idea that their pups had found their mates. In all honestly, people were impressed that the pair had found each other and decided they wanted to be together.

“You know they still look at us weirdly, even after all this time."

Oscar whispered to Logan, who nodded and pulled him into him as tight as possible. Logan had turned a tiny bit more protected over Oscar over the last year or so, and it was pretty easy to understand where that change had come from. Basically, what happened was Oscar and Christian were both part of the Renault sports academy, Christian was Marcus’ teammate and had introduced Oscar to Marcus. The Kiwi and the Aussie had clicked very quickly, and Marcus had taken Oscar under his wing almost instantly. This had led to Oscar also getting to know Callum, Jüri and Juan. The two alphas had also been very critical of Logan when he was introduced into the group. Thankfully Logan had made it clear that he wasn’t a threat in any shape or form, and this seemed to calm the alphas down. It also led to them deciding that they were going to teach him the ropes. 

“Uncle Oscar, Uncle Logan.”

The pair turned to see Marcus and Jüri making their way over to the two, with their respective pups in their arms who were grinning and reaching out to the pair as they came closer.

“Hey, you two. Would you mind watching these two for a bit? We need to have some meetings, and these pups aren’t the best in the meetings. Plus, you seem to be their favourite paddock uncles.”

Marcus gave an apologetic smile before,

“Don’t worry; we’re happy to watch these two for a bit.”

Oscar gave a small smile whilst Logan gave a nod, Marcus and Jüri visibly sighing and saying their thank-yous as they handed over the two pups, Lola wrapping her arms around Logan, and AJ wrapping her own arms around Oscar, automatically nuzzling into his neck, whilst he rubbed her back. Lola, however, was proceeding to babble away to Logan who was nodding at everything she was saying.

“Right, Lola, AJ. Can you two be good for Uncle Oscar and Uncle Logan for a bit?”

Jüri asked before the two pups nodded, clearly happy that they were with somebody else, other than their parents.

“Right, you two, let’s go. Leave your dads to go and do some boring stuff, because we’re the cool uncles.”

Oscar said with a smile before the pair started to carry on walking, only this time, with the pups in their arms.

“So did you manage to sort your issue with Freddie then. The one that you were telling me about last time?”

Logan asked Lola, who was looking at him before she nodded her head.

“Yeah, he said he was sorry for being mean.”

“That’s good then, you two friends again then?”

“Yeah, I like having Freddie as my friend.”

Lola nodded again, deadly seriously, which made Logan laugh. In all honesty, he didn’t have a single idea what exactly Lola and Freddie had an argument about when she’d told him a few weeks ago. Lola had been able to form a friendship with Freddie as both sets of their parents hung out quite a lot, and a friendship had formed between the two toddlers. She, therefore, was quite happy to call him her F1 friend because both his parents drove in F1. AJ spent most of her time in the F2 paddock as both her parents were racing in F2, both of Freddie’s parents were in F1, so he spent most of his time there. According to Lola, one of her main goals was to get AJ and Freddie to meet, that hadn’t happened yet.

“That’s good then. I was thinking, do you want to walk?”

Logan asked, looking at the baby alpha who was deep in thought before she gave a small sigh, she clearly had inherited Marcus’ overdramatic side. Oscar laughed as he watched Logan carefully lowered Lola to her feet before she reached up to hold onto his hand.

“Do you want to walk, bubba?”

Oscar asked AJ, who shook her head softly, carrying on resting her head against his shoulder, her hands holding onto one of his forearms.

“Okay, I’ll take that as a no then, that’s alright. You look like you’re about to fall asleep anyway.”

This made Oscar laugh as he could feel AJ starting to drop off again, her eyes beginning to close. Meanwhile, Logan had slowed down so Lola could keep up with him, skipping along.

“I think that you have basically turned into her portable hot water bottle. It seems every time; she’s in your arms, she seems to fall asleep.”

Logan laughed again, as Oscar caught up with him, giving a smile.

“Well, it gives us one less over-energetic pup to deal with. You good down there, Lol?”

The omega gave a small smile whilst the alpha pup grinned up at him,

“Yeah, Uncle Logan is fun, but your fun too Uncle Oscar.”

“Oh, do you have a favourite uncle out of the two of us then?”

“No, I like both of you. AJ likes both of you the same as well.”

Lola said deadly seriously before she pointed up at AJ who had happened to fall asleep, her chest going up and down, whilst Oscar carefully tightened his arms around her. It seemed that whenever he had a pup in his arms, his inner omega turned protective over them, wanting to make sure that they were okay. Also, he was reasonably sure Marcus, Callum, Juan and Jüri would kill Logan and himself if something terrible happened to their pups, but Oscar and Logan were responsible, and they loved the pups too much to let them out of their sights.

“Wait a second, did you unzip your coat to mess with me on purpose?”

Logan bent down, so he was face to face with the grinning alpha pup,

“Geesh Lol, its November, we can’t have you freezing to death. Here let me zip this up.”

Oscar laughed, it was the same with Logan every time he was with the pups, his inner alpha telling him, that he needed to protect these pups regardless of the fact, they weren’t biologically his.

“Right, we finally ready to go then?”

Oscar smiled again as Logan finished zipping up Lola’s coat and pulling the hood over her head for good measure. It looked like a mini version of the FDA coat,

“Yeah, can we go now? Please”

Lola asked before she reached up to take Logan’s hand, who took it. Oscar watched as the pair raced off, the alpha willing being dragged along by the alpha pup who was giggling. It made the omega wonder what it would be like if that were Logan with their own pup, and what it would be like if he was holding their own pup. It was a funny thing to think about but was sure that Logan would be a great dad, but he was broken out of these thoughts by AJ stirring before she looked up at him rubbing her eyes, whilst Oscar carefully shifted her around before looking at her,

“Hello, bubba, did you enjoy your impromptu nap?”

“Yeah, you're warm. Warmer than Papi and Issi.”

AJ smiled, still slightly sleepy as she still had her arms around his neck.

“Let's go catch up Logan and Lola.”

“Yeah, your way more fun than Papi and Issi. They’re stuck in meetings.”

“Thank you, bubba.”

Oscar gave another smile before him, and AJ started to head off after the pair of alphas, who had run down the paddock. Sure, maybe he and Logan weren’t fully ready for their own pups yet, but they were happy to carry on being the cool paddock uncles for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you all enjoyed this sort of four in one shot. 
> 
> Scottie Dog 
> 
> xx


End file.
